


Музыка

by leoriel



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel





	Музыка

Это называется стон.   
Ты запрокидываешь вверх голову, закрываешь глаза и делаешь вот так.   
Легче, чем дышать. Неудобнее музыки, но тоже есть ноты и движения пальцев. Что-то, что ты можешь скопировать.   
Гораздо лучше, чем просто молчать.   
Другие — те, кто видит звуки — могут решить, что ты не хочешь заниматься любовью. Звуки — это важно, но только в кино или в книгах говорят: "Да, я безумно тебя хочу". Если кто-то скажет так Майе, когда она будет целовать его шею, она лишь почувствует чужое дыхание и вибрацию горла. Почему нельзя увидеть вибрацию? Почему до сих пор нет устройства, превращающего вибрации в буквы?  
К счастью, обычно люди мало говорят, когда занимаются любовью. Это больше прикосновения, объятия, движения. Это было бы совершенно потрясающе, если бы не вечное сомнение, если бы не звуки и ее невозможность понять. Так или нет. Как это делается?   
Майя охотно запрокидывает в нужный момент голову, целуется, выгибается — движения она копирует идеально, а со звуками остается лишь надеяться, что они выходят подходящими. Что она не шепчет, когда должна закричать.   
Что это звучит возбуждающе, сексуально. Как это должно звучать? Все делают настолько по-разному, что легко запутаться. Какой звук издает прикосновение кожи к коже? Минет? Поцелуй? Когда член в тебе двигается туда-сюда, сбивая дыхание — как это? Когда от возбуждения тянет живот — это слышно? Есть ли разница, какие звуки издает твое тело, если ты трахаешься с тем, кого просто хочешь трахнуть, и с тем, кого любишь?   
Звуки. Она все время забывает, что другие люди не видят, а слышат звуки. Это Майя представляет на их месте баллоны из комиксов и те же нелепые сочетания букв, что пишут под ними: "Вжик", "Тыц", "Чмок", "Оххх". Иногда прямо во время секса ее разбирает смех, когда она пытается к каждому ощущению и движению придумать забавную надпись. Или нарисовать картинку. Когда пытается объяснить, как это, не используя слов.   
Иногда она рассеянно рисует что-то пальцами на коже, не в силах иначе выразить.   
Мэтт тоже рисует. Четыре буквы. М. А. Й. Я. Майя. Ему нет нужды это делать. Они всегда трахаются лицом к лицу, так, чтобы Майя могла прочитать по губам. А если нет, то Мэтт прижимает ее пальцы к своим губам, целует кончики пальцев.   
Он не видит ее выражения лица, изгибов груди, родинки на животе. Он только слышит, как стучит ее сердце и как сбивается ее дыхание. Вместо того, чтобы признаваться в любви — многих тянет на откровенные признания, если им кажется, что их не услышат, — Мэтт касается ее. Гладит, проводит языком между ног: так, что от этого и жарко, и сладко, — а потом останавливается на самой границе удовольствия. Дразнит.   
От нетерпения Майя дрыгает ногой и больно щипает его за руку.   
Мэтт притягивает ее к себе, входит целиком. Майя ерзает, а потом опрокидывает его на кровать, садясь сверху. И двигается. Наконец двигается, плавно поднимаясь и опускаясь, насаживаясь на его член и любуясь тем, как это действует на Мэтта. Он сейчас похож на полотно абстракционистов. Разложен до простых линий.   
Ему не сразу удается совладать с собой, но все же он осторожно гладит ее по руке. Она не видит сейчас его губ, да и не смотрит. Только Мэтт беспокоится о чем-то подобном. На секунду ей хочется наклониться, прижаться к нему и поцеловать. Или нет. Не сейчас. Она уже достаточно его целовала.   
Сейчас гораздо приятней сосредоточиться на прикосновениях: единственный язык, который понятен им обоим. Она закрывает глаза, чтобы представить, каким видит мир Мэтт. Мир без цветов. Мир в огне. Она не выдерживает — цвета проносятся под сомкнутыми веками, смешиваются в ее воображении ярким водоворотом.   
Когда удовольствие накрывает ее, Майя решает, что знает, как называется тот самый звук, что невольно срывается с ее губ.  
Это музыка.


End file.
